


Pheromonster

by RxNovem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Sam Winchester, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RxNovem/pseuds/RxNovem
Summary: After Dean suggests a M/M/F threesome with Sam, Sam starts to wonder if Dean's preoccupation with sex doesn't have another, more otherworldly explanation. Especially when not even an ice-cold shower can cool down Dean's newly discovered sexual attraction to his brother or clear the strange pink haze that has started creeping in on the edges of his vision.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Pheromonster

“All I’m saying is that it might be fun, you know?”

“A threesome?” Sam waved a finger between the two of them:  _ you and me? _

“And a beautiful woman sandwiched between us. Think about it.” Dean handed Sam the pool cue as he walked past him, at the same time slapping his belly with the back of his hand. 

Sam rubbed the sting, took his shot, sunk a ball and scratched his next shot by sinking the cue ball. Truth be told, he was distracted by Dean, who was distracted by heaven knew what. 

“Dean!” said Sam, trying to get his brother’s attention. Ordinarily Dean would have jeered loudly at Sam’s mistake, but instead, Dean was staring dreamily at a group of girls doing shots at the bar. 

“Hmm?”

“What is wrong with you, man?” asked Sam. “You’ve been acting really weird since we rolled into town.”

“Yeah, uh huh,’ said Dean, not taking his eyes off the girls. He was biting his lip.

“Case in point. Stop being a creep, man! Play your shot!”

“Sorry,” said Dean. “I don’t know. Maybe I just need some sleep.”

“Sounds like you need to get laid. You haven’t stopped talking about sex this whole time either.”

“You know, Sam, for once I think you actually have the right idea.” Dean walked past the pool cue that Sam was holding outstretched to him and sauntered over to the bar, casually taking a seat on a bar stool next to the women who were obviously enjoying a ladies’ night out. Sam cringed inwardly. “I’m playing your shot!” Sam called after him. Dean ignored him. 

Keeping half an eye on Dean, he chalked the cue and leaned down over the table to line up the shot that he knew Dean would have played if Dean were anywhere near his normal self. 

Was Dean just tired? Burnt out from too long on the road and too many close encounters with the nightmare underworld to which they were so intricately bound? Was a preoccupation with sex just another symptom of their souls being slowly corroded by the violence and darkness ever present on the periphery of their lives? Or was there a more tangible explanation? Sam tried to think back to when Dean had first started behaving strangely. It wouldn’t be the first time that Dean had been exposed to some magical poison, demonic toxin or some kind of otherworldly influence. But they’d barely just arrived in Augusta, Georgia. Where would the exposure have come from? 

Sam mentally traced back their steps. They’d checked into a roadside inn on the outskirts of town where a series of animal attacks had been reported. The attacks sounded suspiciously like the activity of a lycanthrope or something similar. Fortunately no one had been harmed. In all three cases, the feral humanoid creature had attacked farm houses and had been warded off by gunfire, but not without first scaring the bejesus out of a farmer’s daughter, a cowhand’s wife and a stable manager. 

It had already been dark when they had arrived in town. So far the only two people they’d even spoken to were the receptionist at the inn and the barman at the bar where they were currently supposed to be playing a few games of pool before hitting the hay. 

Sam didn’t get much further than drawing back the pool cue when a commotion at the bar caught his attention. 

Dean was wiping a pink cocktail from his face, his mouth gaping, looking like a startled goldfish. “One night, ladies! I’ll change your mind! Come on!” he called after the women who were storming away from him towards the restrooms. 

The barman, meanwhile, came around the bar, placed a meaty hand on Dean’s shoulder and pointed to the door. He was built like an aurochs and dwarfed Dean by about two feet. “How about you, big guy?” Sam could hear Dean saying. “You wanna ride the Dean train?”

There were no more niceties after that. Sam dropped the pool cue onto the table and ran after Dean who was being manhandled out of the double doors by the giant of a bartender. 

“What the hell was that, Dean?” said Sam when they were out in the parking lot. “You were way out of line!"

Dean bit his lip in frustration, rubbed the front of his jeans as if his crotch was on fire and ignored Sam's rebuke. "Let's get out of here," said Dean. "I need a shower. A cold one."

The drive back to the inn was excruciating for Dean. By the time they reached the car, his skin felt so sensitive that even the movement of his clothing sent jolts of electricity through his body. Dean had handed Sam the keys to the Impala and Sam had stared at them surprised before climbing into the driver’s seat. 

Now, Dean sat with the window down, feeling the summer night’s air caress his face like a gentle lover. His shirt flapped in the wind, feeling like a cool tongue flickering against his nipples, and a restless, uncomfortable heat pulsed in his groin. Just sitting there was like enduring the most torturous tantric foreplay ever concocted. He rubbed his ever-hardening cock through his jeans, feeling its girthy outline and the heat of it pressed against the skin of his leg. He closed his eyes and a small moan escaped his lips as he sunk into the seat. He cleared his throat to cover the moan, painfully aware of Sam in the seat next to him. He cast a furtive glance at his brother who seemed not to be noticing the physical sensations that were wracking his body. 

Sam had his gaze locked on the road ahead, his jaw tense and his eyes narrowed with focus. Dean noticed, in a way that he never had before, the chiselled outline of Sam’s jaw, the perfect curve of his forehead and the gentle pout of his lips. Something tensed in Dean's belly and he realised that he was having a physical reaction to Sam’s beauty, that he wanted to stroke that stubbled cheek and run his fingers across those soft lips. 

_ Woah!  _ thought Dean.  _ What the hell is happening to me? Did someone spike my drink at the bar? _

He had never been one for party drugs other than alcohol and the occasional cigarette. He had tried weed once when they had done a job in Colorado back when it had first become legal, but it had made him paranoid and convinced that some dark force would take advantage of his lapse of control over his own mind. Nevertheless, he felt now what he could only imagine it would be like to be on ecstacy. It was as if the whole universe were making love to his senses. But could any drug make him think of his brother in that way? _Jesus, what did that barman put in my drink?_ _Or maybe it was those crazy chicks at the bar._ Whatever it was, the thought of taking a cold shower was starting to seem more and more like trying to fight off a tornado with a shotgun loaded with rock salt. 

As they neared the door of their room, Sam turned to Dean. “You have the keys,” he said with annoyance - more at himself for not taking responsibility for them sooner than anything else. Dean was bent over, sensually stroking the handrail of the staircase leading up to their floor. 

He grunted deeply in the back of his throat. “Sam,” he said, breathlessly. “You have got to feel this.”

“Dean!” snapped Sam. He was growing impatient and honestly just wanted to get out of the hall and into the room before Dean drew any more attention to them. 

“Just feel how smooth it is. Come on. Just touch it.” 

“Dean, just give me the keys.” 

“Touch it,” begged Dean in a voice barely above a whisper.

Sam marched over and patted down Dean’s jacket, searching for the keys. No luck. He prickled with annoyance as he patted down both front pockets of Dean’s jeans. Finally, his frustration growing into good old fashioned anger, he slapped at the back of Dean’s jeans to check if they were in the back pocket. For the most part, Dean ignored him, his eyes rolling back in his head, his mouth opening and closing in a wordless expression of sexual ecstasy. 

_ Enough is enough, _ thought Sam. He gave Dean a short, sharp slap on the cheek. Dean’s eyes focussed on him, but his mouth remained agape. “Dean! Where are the keys to our room?”

Dean seemed to get himself temporarily under control. He cleared his throat, snapped his mouth shut and put on his serious, let’s-get-down-to-business face. The facade of level-headedness was ruined only by the girthy bulge protruding from the front of Dean’s pants. 

Dean checked his jacket and then let out a single, barely audible whimper as he slid his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “I think I must have dropped them when the barman threw me out,” he said. 

“You can _ not  _ be serious.”

“S-s-sorry,” wheezed Dean.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. The night couldn’t get much worse… or much weirder. Still, Dean seemed to be giving it his best shot at making it both. “Fine,” said Sam, exasperated. “I’ll go see if the receptionist has a spare key. I’m not driving all the way back to the bar. You…” Sam wracked his brain for something for Dean to do, but looking at him sliding up and down the handrail like a human jell-o lump, he couldn’t think of anything. “You just stay here and rub that handrail, but if someone comes, just… try to act natural.”

Dean was now rubbing his face against the polished wood finish of the balustrade. 

“Right,” said Sam, shooting a set of customary finger guns at his brother. “I’ll be right back.”

Dean’s brain burned with a firestorm of sexual imagery - Flashes of naked bodies contorted in passionate configurations. Flesh. Crinkled nipples. Glistening vulva. Twitching cocks. Once or twice faces surfaced - Sam’s chiselled jawline and his deep hazel eyes. The leering, made-up faces of the women at the bar. Even the bestial visage of the ox-like barman. 

The hardwood of the handrail was like the caress of taut skin and muscle on his face, making him feel as if he was being overwhelmed in the midst of an orgy. 

Dean tore himself away from the railing, and glanced around, dimly aware of a reality outside of his imaginings - a reality that included Sam.  _ Sam. Where is Sam? _

Momentary panic pushed away the images and he did his best to focus on the task of locating his brother over the hum of his body and the tingling of his skin. 

He stumbled across the hallway to the door of their room before remembering that he had lost the key.  _ Right, Sam’s gone down to reception.  _   
With an almighty effort, Dean forced himself to take the staircase back down toward reception, pausing only once to feel the small, nipple-like bumps of the popcorn-textured walls. He didn’t want to be alone. Not with reality becoming so tricky. He needed an anchor. 

  
  


The cute, mousy girl at the front desk giggled when Sam told her that they’d lost the keys at the bar they’d been to. “Wild night, huh?” she said with no hint of sarcasm. 

Sam smiled at her. It wasn’t often you met someone who’s idea of a wild night was one and a half games of pool and a lost set of keys. It was refreshing. She pushed up her glasses and smiled at him innocently. 

“I guess you could say that,” said Sam, returning her grin. 

“Well, at least you had fun.” She sounded wistful, like she hadn’t had fun in so long she’d begun to forget what it felt like. 

“You know, my brother and I are going to be in town for a while. Maybe one night we could take you out with us?” 

“Really? That would be very cool.”  _ Aw, man. She’s adorable, _ thought Sam. Even the way she said the word ‘cool’ made it sound like she didn’t really know what the word meant. 

Sam couldn’t help returning her smile. She fluttered the lashes of her big round eyes at him before glancing away shyly. “Well, um, let me get you a spare key.”

“Thanks.”

“Sam! Sammy!” Dean burst into the reception, panting as if he’d just run a quick three mile race. “Thank goodness you’re here, man!”

_ Oh, geez, what now? _ “Dean, what’s wrong?”

“Um - nothing, I just - I need you.”

Sam looked around, embarrassed. The cute receptionist hadn’t reappeared yet to see the scene Dean was causing, luckily. 

“Ok,” said Sam. “Just hold on. Be quiet. I’ll be done in a minute.”

“Here’s your key,” said the receptionist reappearing from the backroom. She looked up and noticed Dean. “Oh, hi.”

Dean lifted a timid hand in greeting, looking like a bashful teenager. 

“Thanks for your help,” said Sam. 

“I’m Riley, by the way,” said the girl, extending a delicate hand. 

“Sam.”

“I know.”

Sam raised his eyebrows at her and she lifted the form they had filled when they checked in. “Right. And this is my brother Dean.”

Dean was staring at the two of them, his eyes wet with emotion.

“I’m sorry,” said Dean. “The two of you are just so… beautiful.”

“Sorry,” said Sam to Riley. “My brother’s had a little too much to drink. I’ll see you around Riley.”

Riley giggled. “See you. I’ll be holding you to your offer.”

She tiddled her fingers at them as Sam led Dean out of the reception area with a firm arm around his shoulder, waving back at Riley with the key she’d handed him. 

“You should marry that girl,” said Dean once they were out of earshot. 

“Come on, Dean. Let’s get you to bed.”

Dean let Sam guide him back up the stairs, the hand that supported the small of his back became his whole world and he became so aware of Sam's presence that every movement he made, every sway of his long, shaggy hair, sent waves of deep feeling through Dean's hypersensitive body, culminating in a swirling of butterflies in his belly that he couldn't suppress even if he wanted to. He wanted to turn around and tell Sam how much he meant to him, how grateful he was to have him there with him. He wanted to stop on the staircase and hold Sam’s body against his own just to feel him.  _ Get yourself together, man!  _ He told himself, but it was almost impossible. He focused on putting one foot in front of the other. It was all he could do to not start tearing at Sam's clothes in a desperate attempt to feel the bare skin beneath his shirt. 

After what felt like a century of torment, they made it back to the door of their room. To get him through the journey, Dean had resorted to making a mental list of what he was going to do once he made it back to the safety of their room.  _ Shower. Dress. Bed.  _ The problem was the associative images that each word brought.  _ Shower.  _ He imagined soapy skin through groping fingers.  _ Dress.  _ He imagined stockings being pulled up over smooth legs.  _ Bed.  _ This one was the worst - romping bodies and bedsheets rumpled in the throes of passion.

Sam flung open the door and Dean threw himself through the doorway, sprinted across the room and into the bathroom, and slammed the door shut behind him, leaning against it, panting. He took his clothes off in a mad rush, pausing only to disentangle his erection from his underpants before kicking them away.  _ Please work _ , thought Dean over the deafening pulse of blood in his ears as he cranked the shower faucet to full. 

While he had meant to take a cold shower, the faucet was one that could be set to the perfect temperature and opened without having to readjust every time you showered. And the perfect temperature it was. To Dean it felt like the barrier separating him from the outside world was dissolving. The water flowed deliciously over Dean’s bare skin like warm kisses. It pounded on the tip of his stiff cock and explored the crevices of his body. He leaned against the wall to hold himself up as his legs grew shaky, the strength sapped out of them by the overwhelming sensations. 

Before he was even aware of what he was doing, he was touching himself, stroking the length of his hard cock and twisting one of his sensitive nipples. It was as exhilarating as any sexual experience he’d ever had. More. He was dizzy with pleasure. And yet, his thoughts returned to Sam in the other room. Then, in his mind, it was not his own hands fondling his nipples, stroking his stomach and caressing his cock, it was Sam’s. Sam’s strong arms rippling as they moved. Sam’s lips kissing the back of his neck. Sam’s teeth nibbling at his ear lobes. Sam’s erection pressing into the cleft of his ass. He threw his head back and moaned, pressing himself backwards against the imaginary body of his brother. 

In a moment of clarity, Dean wrenched the faucet handle all the way to the cold side and let the frigid water pound down on him. The shock of it seemed to wash away the pink haze that had crept into his vision, along with the raunchy, wildly inappropriate images that it brought with it. 

Sam stepped into the room, watching with one part amusement and one part concern as Dean fled to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and sat down on the edge of the bed to take off his boots. It had been one weird night. There wasn’t much to be done about it now. Any investigation into the matter, both Dean’s strange behaviour and the mystery of the cryptid that had brought them here in the first place, would have to wait until morning. Besides, he didn’t want to leave Dean alone in whatever state he was in. Who knew what he’d get up to by himself. 

Sam could hear the water in the shower running and took it as a good sign.  _ There’s not much a good shower won’t solve.  _ He lay back down on the bed, closed his eyes, let the sound of the water soothe his mind and let his thoughts drift to the cute receptionist girl downstairs. Something about her checked all the right boxes for Sam. He grinned to himself as he thought of the way she had fluttered her eyelashes at him and her enthusiasm when he had asked her out for drinks. He imagined what it would be like to kiss those glossy lips and stroke her cheek with his thumb. With no clear transition between daydreaming and dreaming, Sam drifted off into a fantasy-filled sleep. 

When Dean came out of the shower, a towel wrapped around him and glistening with sweat despite having soaped himself down in near ice cold water, Sam was on his back on the bed, asleep with his clothes on. He looked so peaceful, so angelic, that Dean lay down next to him on the bed just to look at him for a moment. Sam smiled dreamily in his sleep and Dean brushed an errant lock of hair off Sam’s forehead. Under his towel, he was still hard. There was nothing he could do about it and now he had sunk into the warmth of the sexual desire that had possessed him. It was no longer a ravenous, blinding hunger, but a slow, deep drumbeat that vibrated his being. 

Again, the impulse to kiss Sam came over him. He lowered his face and let his lips hover an inch away from Sammy’s, feeling the warmth of his breath, slow and steady, on his lips. Dean froze, his belly swirling and his heart pounding, savoring the proximity and the torment of teasing himself. He couldn’t kiss Sam. That would be wrong. He knew it on some deep level, but the urge was almost overpowering.  _ I shouldn’t be lying next to him like this. I should remove myself from temptation before he wakes up and sees me hovering over him like a creep. Whatever’s gotten into me hasn’t gotten into Sam. He wouldn’t understand. Just sleep it off and we can try figure out what’s going on in the morning.  _

But could he in good conscience leave Sam in those uncomfortable clothes? They smelled of cigarette smoke from the bar and Sammy would just wake up uncomfortable and have to take them off. God knew, the poor kid needed his rest. 

Convincing himself that he was doing his brother a favor, Dean tugged at Sam’s belt, unhooked the catch and managed to get it open. Sam moaned in his sleep, still smiling at some pleasing dream image. When the button on Sam’s jeans came loose, and Dean had slowly and quietly undone Sam’s zipper, Dean became aware of two things. One - Sam was not wearing underwear. Two - He had a freakishly long erection that unfurled and almost hit Dean in the face. 

_ Oh wow! The boy is a grower!  _ thought Dean with just a touch of jealousy. 

Dean gazed at the cock in front of him. The animal lust that the cold shower had momentarily subdued was now rising once again and all he wanted in the world was to pop that plum-sized cock head into his mouth, to feel the smoothness of it against his tongue and the pulse of it between his lips. 

Dean blew hot breath onto it and watched it twitch. “Yes,” muttered Sam. “Please.” 

That was all the permission Dean needed to take Sam into his mouth. 

In Sam's dream, Riley, the cute receptionist, was leading him up to their room. 

"I'll let you in," she said as they climbed the staircase together. "I have the key."

For some reason, Sam was helping her up the stairs with a hand on the small of her back. He could feel the muscles there moving beneath his fingers and wondered what she would look like naked. The way her jeans hung on her hips and stretched across her ass suggested a body that was supple and taut, soft and feminine. 

She threw a cheeky smile over her shoulder as he thought this, as if she could read his mind. Then she stopped, turned around, and with the help of the steps on which she stood, lifted her face to his to kiss him. Her tongue immediately found his, and her shyness from before melted into a kiss that was firm and confident. 

Before he knew what was happening, she pulled away from him and hurried up the stairs.

"Hold up," said Sam. "What's the rush?" 

"I need a shower," she said. "A cold one."

But he caught up to her at the door as she unlocked it, grabbed her around the waist and kissed her again. She kissed him back, her urgency growing and his own body responding in kind. Then they were undressing each other. Sam kicked the door shut behind him as he pulled her top off over her head and she unbuttoned his shirt with nimble fingers. He lifted her off her feet and she wrapped her legs around his waist, the bare skin of her pale belly pressing against his and the rough fabric of their jeans creating a burning friction against one another. 

They fell together onto the bed, and she swiftly maneuvered herself on top of him, covering his bare torso in kisses, her tongue occasionally flickering across his skin and eliciting almost unbearable excitement. 

As her mouth moved downwards over his stomach, he tensed with the growing realisation that soon they would be making love. They would be naked together and lost in primal ecstasy. She undid his belt, unbuttoned his jeans, and then he was exposed to her. The moment that followed felt like an eternity and Sam tried to gauge her reaction to him. Was she curious? Surprised? Neutral? Disappointed? 

“Oh my God, Sam,” she whispered. “You’re so big!”

The puff of breath that carried those words tickled across his cock, making it twitch and strain. “Can I suck it?” she asked.

“Yes,” he muttered. “Please.”

Keeping her big, round eyes locked on his, she took him into her mouth. The feeling of it was like sliding into warm lotion. 

Sam opened his eyes and Dean froze. For a moment he thought that he would be met with disgust, anger even, but instead, Sam’s gaze locked onto his. “Just like that,” Sam moaned. 

Dean forced his mouth deeper onto Sam’s cock, feeling it press against the back of his throat. With one hand, he gripped the girth of Sam’s shaft and stroked gently, feeling Sam’s heartbeat in the thick veins that ran up its length. With the other, he reached up and clawed at the tensing flesh of Sam’s abdominal muscles. 

Sam threw his head back with pleasure and Dean let the slow movement of Sam’s hips set the pace. When Sam’s tensing quickened and Dean was sure Sam was about to climax, Sam sat up, lifted Dean’s face and kissed him as deeply as Dean had gorged himself on Sam’s cock. Sam’s tongue was desperate and seeking, his mouth insatiable. 

Riding on the rising wave of animal lust that was building between the two of them, Dean tore at Sam’s shirt, pulling the buttons loose. As they kissed, Sam kicked off his jeans and soon they were both naked, enjoying the exquisite sensation of skin on skin and muscle on muscle. 

Sam became aware that he was dreaming, and as in a dream, he didn’t question its weirdness. He was all but blind with desire, a pink haze fogged his vision and through the haze he watched Riley going down on him. But sometimes it wasn’t Riley. Sometimes it was Dean. He tried not to think about it too much and just enjoy the heat of his/her mouth and the edge of orgasm that drew inevitably nearer. He allowed himself to get right to the precipice of climaxing before he sat up and pulled Riley or Dean - or whoever it was in this hot and wild dream - towards him. A moment later they were wrestling, naked in the bed, lost in the immediacy of flesh aching with longing. 

_ Dean? _ He thought.  _ Why would he be dreaming of Dean in this way? This is wrong. This is so wrong.  _ But his thoughts were all but drowned out by the sounds of heavy breathing and his heartbeat pounding furiously in his ears.

The body above his, pinning him arms above his head and kissing his neck, morphed from Dean back to Riley. But so strong. How could those slender arms hold so much strength? Riley. It had to be Riley. There was no doubt about whose soft lips were kissing him and whose hot tongue flickered over his nipples. 

But then there was a knock on the door and the blinding pink haze cleared somewhat. It was Dean at the door, he was sure. He had gone to find something to eat from a vending machine somewhere and he and Riley had commandeered the room. He wrestled out from under Riley, and walked to the door, fully naked, intending to hide his aching erection behind the door and tell Dean to take a walk and give them a little more time. He opened the door wide enough to poke his head out and stared stunned into Riley’s face. But if she was there, who was in the bed?

“Sorry,” she said. “I just wanted to make sure your brother was okay. I brought him some water. The water from the faucet isn’t so great for drinking. They say you should drink lots of water if you’ve…”

But then Dean, naked, his erection swinging from side to side, stepped up beside Sam, and pushed open the door, revealing both of them to Riley, all bare, glistening skin and muscles pumped from exertion. “You are just the sweetest,” he said, showing no modesty at all. “You care so  _ much. _ ” He grabbed one of them and downed it as his cock curved upwards towards her.

“Riley? Dean?” Sam felt confused and disoriented. He felt as if reality had experienced a sudden, inexplicable warping. This wasn’t a dream. He had been romping in the bed with Dean, blinded by lust so powerful that it was as if he had been exposed to some mind altering drug. Even through his confusion, Sam’s skin burned and his cock ached with a deep physical craving. 

“Oh,” said Riley, looking down at the two of them, her gaze shifting from Dean’s curved girth to Sam’s longer, slightly slimmer cock that stuck out before him. “I’m sorry -”

“It’s okay,” said Sam. “We were just -” but he knew no explanation could possibly suffice. 

“No,” said Riley. “I’m really sorry. This is my fault.”

Sam glanced at Dean, who returned his puzzlement. 

“I didn’t mean to, but I did this to you guys. I think I owe you an explanation. Do you mind if I come in?”

Still feeling stunned and foggy, Sam motioned for Riley to come in. She slipped past them and went to sit down on the edge of the bed. The smell of her hair as she passed him was intoxicating and for one wild moment, Sam fought the urge to dive through the air at her, pin her down beneath himself and suck that scent through his nostrils like a beast devouring prey. 

Dean had immediately joined her, sitting down beside her and staring at her with the emotions of a lovesick puppy clear on his face. 

Sam felt a twinge of jealousy and took a seat to her left. 

“I don’t know what’s happening to me, but I’ve been doing some reading and I think it has something to do with pheromones. It happens when I get… well, you know.” She looked down at the mast standing tall between Sam’s legs. 

“You’re saying that when you’re… aroused, people around you start acting like…” he gestured to Dean and after a moment, pointed back at himself, realising that he too must be in the grip of what had affected Dean earlier. 

“It happened to the guy that was staying here before you guys too. I was reading a book when he checked in. It was... you know... one of those with lots of racey bits. And I could see him change right in front of me. Like he had just fallen in love or something. But he wasn’t my type and when he came down later in the evening, he tried to make a move on me, but I told him no. He went back up to his room for a while and later he came down the stairs without any clothes on with this crazy look in his eyes. I watched him leave from behind the door to the backroom. He just ran off into the night … naked. Then there were the reports of the animal attacks, but I know Margerie who lives at the farm up the road and the way she describes it, it was definitely him. It was the man who checked in here. It was dark and he behaved like a wild animal, but it was definitely him.” 

“You drove him crazy with desire,” said Sam. Feeling as if he was on the verge of that very same madness himself as he sat next to her, smelling her sweet aroma. “How do we stop this?” Sam wondered out loud. 

She shrugged. “I don’t want anyone to get hurt,” she said. 

Dean took a deep breath through flared nostrils and his eyes seemed to focus in a way that they hadn’t since this whole thing began. 

“I say we let it run its natural course,” said Dean with a businesslike tone that had come to seem alien to Sam over the past few hours. “During deer mating season, stags go into a rut where they go mad with testosterone for up to three weeks, triggered by the females entering estrus. The does’ estrus lasts about seventy-two hours, so the stags will chase anything that moves in a desperate attempt to mate before it’s too late.”

“You’re saying we’ll be like this for three weeks?” asked Sam. Even as he spoke, his body pulsed with an almost unbearable heat. 

“Unless we find a suitable mate. After mating, the stags will generally exit the rut and return to a normal hormonal balance.”

Sam stared at his brother, surprised. 

“Nature documentaries,” explained Dean. “It’s a guilty pleasure.” 

“So what you’re saying is that we just need to do what stags do and find a willing mate?”

Dean shrugged.

Riley put a hand on either of their thighs and traced delicate circles there, sending tingles all the way up into Sam’s chest. “I should probably tell you,” said Riley timidly. “I wasn’t reading anything steamy when you guys came in this evening. I was just thinking how hot you guys were.” She paused to bite her lip. “I feel kind of responsible for this now. I’ll do anything I can to help.”

Sam and Dean’s cocks twitched in time. “I guess that’s my answer,” she said and smiled. Sam could barely believe this was the same shy girl he had met earlier. He got the sense now that underneath her innocent veneer, she was wrestling with the same raw sexual energy that had possessed him and Dean. How long had she been struggling with this? How long had she been keeping her beast caged and suppressed? 

Sam looked into her searching eyes and he could no longer fight the magnetic effect of them. He kissed her deeply, not just because he was driven by her supernatural powers or the natural mutation of her genetics that caused her pheromones to do what they did to people in her vicinity. He also recognised in her a goodness, an incorruptibility that ensured that she would never use her powers for ill. 

He wanted her. If Dean was right, they needed her. And at the same time, although he had only known her for a short time, in that moment, he loved her. 

When their kiss ended, he remembered that Dean was sitting just on the other side of her, and he could tell from the way that he was looking at them, that he loved her as well. There was no jealousy in that realisation this time. Only love. He loved both of them. So much. He wanted, more than anything, to merge with them, to join them in body and mind and sensual pleasure. They came together in a threeway kiss and the power of it was nothing short of biblical. 

Dean’s moment of clarity was short-lived. As he watched Sam kissing Riley, he became lost again in the pink haze. He felt Sam’s lips touching hers as if they were his own and simultaneously felt hers as if they were his own as well. He could feel Sam’s tongue against Riley’s and Riley’s tongue against Sam’s, and the result was a strange feedback of intense feeling. It was as if all three of their bodies were connected now. When he joined their kiss, the feedback loop reached its culmination and he was feeling the kiss from three different perspectives. What would it be like to make love to the two of them? He wondered. Surely it would be unbearable. If just a kiss could blow out every nerve in his body like this, lovemaking would surely destroy him altogether. He became distantly aware of the very real danger of death by overwhelming pleasure. He may never return from this in one piece, he thought, but like any adventurer setting out on a dangerous quest, he committed himself to see it through to the end, despite the consequences. In his mind, the only two options were death by pleasure or death by frustration. 

But that was the last real thought he could manage.

Her hand traced upwards, cupping his balls, feeling them draw into himself with arousal. He sensed Sam receiving the same and they moaned softly together. Then, their tongues still teasing one another, she wrapped her fingers around their erections, stroking, pulling, swirling around the sensitive heads. 

Her hands moved back down over the delicate skin of their testicles and with fingers curled into an O above their balls, she pulled them both firmly into standing positions by their scrotums. Pain mixed momentarily with pleasure in the most superb ratio. 

While she once again explored their lengths, seeming to be studying their differences with her hands, Sam and Dean worked in perfect symphony to undress her, removing her blouse, her jeans, and the lacey white underwear she wore beneath. As she stepped from the last of her clothes, Dean let his eyes roam across the milky skin of her breasts and the perfect pink peaks of her nipples, the flatness of her belly and the gentle cup of her mons. Dean could have stood admiring her body all night, but the teasing glimpse of naked skin was all he got before she dropped to her knees before them. She brought their two cocks together, drawing back their foreskins and rubbing the tip of Sam’s glans against the tender underside of Dean’s and then vice versa. Dean relished the feeling of Sam’s cock against his, enjoying the simultaneous smoothness of his skin, the tenderness of the flesh at its tip, and the stiff hardness that lay beneath. 

Riley then took them into her mouth. First one, then the other, then both at once, her tongue curling and flickering around the tips where they pressed against one another. When she rolled Sam’s foreskin back up and over the Dean’s glans as well, keeping them snugly together in the little roll of skin, using it to stroke the two of them simultaneously. It was as if they were connected by one long cock between the two of them. The feeling was novel and exciting, but looking down at Riley and seeing the way she was enjoying exploring them, he felt an overwhelming urge to join her, to kiss her and to share Sam’s cock with her. 

He felt Sam’s foreskin withdraw from him as he pulled away from where they were connected and dropped to his knees beside Riley. She smiled at him and kissed him, her tongue playful in his mouth. As she pulled away from the kiss, she pointed Sam’s erection at him, as if offering it to Dean. This time when they kissed, Sam’s cock was between them. They looked into each other’s eyes as, together, they enjoyed the hot pulse of Sam’s cock. 

Looking down at Dean and Riley both kissing his cock, taking turns to slide him into their mouths while the other licked his balls or simply watched hungrily, made Sam feel simultaneously loved and powerful. It was as if his cock were being worshipped by the two of them. He breathed deeply to settle the growing tension in his groin. He didn’t want to come yet. He wanted to enjoy them all night. 

As if reading his mind - and he suspected they both could at this stage, in the same way that he could feel a ghost of his own cock sliding down Dean or Riley’s throat as if it were his own - the two of them stopped touching him and kissed each other. When Dean touched Riley between her legs, teasing her clit with his thumb and drawing circles in her silky labia with his middle finger, he could feel that too. He focussed on the new sensation, so foreign and exotic to him, and let himself slide back from the edge of climax. Whereas before the feeling of the two of them on their knees in front of him was one of power, the feeling coming through the telepathic link that their bodies seemed to share was one of beautiful, helpless surrender to the restrained strength of Dean’s fingers sliding into the softness of Riley’s pussy. 

He wanted more of this, Sam realised greedily. He wanted her pleasure as much as he wanted his own. With that in mind, he dropped to the floor to join them. 

Riley sat kneeling with her legs apart, her small, perfect breasts heaving in time to Dean’s fingers as they moved shallowly in and out of her, teasing her opening. Sam knelt beside her, and kissed her breasts while meeting Dean’s fingers with his own. For a moment their fingers played lightly together before one of Sam’s fingers joined one of Dean’s sliding inside of her. She gasped and rocked her hips in small, involuntary thrusts, and Sam could feel how deliciously it stretched and filled her. He kissed her neck and she melted into his arms, letting herself flop against him as their fingers continued their exquisite dance inside of her. 

Sam moved behind her so that she could lie back in his arms. She stretched her neck, meeting Sam’s lips in an upside down kiss. Sam loved how exposed her throat looked as it lengthened this way. He stroked her neck with the tips of his fingers, trailing them down her body and across her belly. As he tuned into what she was feeling, he could pinpoint each erogenous spot on her body with devastating precision - the indent at the base of her throat, the smooth skin on the sides of her breasts, the tender skin on her ribs, the outer lip of her belly button, the V of her hips leading down to her pussy. Each time he honed in on one of these points, she squirmed with pleasure in his arms and he felt the ghostly tingle of it run through his own body. It had an effect on Dean as well, he saw. Each time she reacted, Dean’s eyes closed and he sucked in breath as if savoring the feeling. Sam followed the trail, connecting the dots until his fingers found the nexus. He pressed gently on the nub of her clitoris. As she moaned, Sam and Dean moaned in unison, feeling the sharp burst of gorgeous sensitivity that it elicited. 

With her legs now free, she hooked them around Dean's shoulders and pulled him towards her glistening vulva. Dean could smell that sweet intoxicating scent coming off of her and for one moment the pink haze completely blinded him. He buried his face in her, tasting her juices, kissing, licking, devouring. He found himself sucking on Sam’s fingers as they massaged her before returning to the heady flesh of her pussy. His mouth closed over her slit and his tongue stretched out to fill her. He managed to keep latched onto her as she lifted herself up onto Sam. Sam’s cock popped out from beneath her and then he was lost in a fugue of pleasuring both of them. Sucking Sam, licking her, and finally, wanting to feel Sam slide into her, he guided Sam’s cock between her lips. It pressed there teasingly for a moment before she slowly pushed back down on him. As her lips moved over Sam’s head, down over the ridge where the glans met the shaft, Dean simultaneously felt the gorgeous softness of her and Sam’s potent hardness, sliding in and being slid into. It filled him with both emotion and physical pleasure. It felt like making love for the first time, despite the fact that he was only a spectator. He moved over her so that he could look into her eyes. Her eyes were wide and moist with feeling. He held his face in her hands while Sam nibbled gently at her earlobe. 

“Are you okay?” asked Dean. 

She nodded wildly. “Yes! Definitely yes!” she said. “But I have to tell you guys something. You might not believe this, but it’s my first time.”

Dean kissed her softly and afterward she turned to share the kiss with Sam. “I want this,” she said. “I want my first time to be with the two of you.”

She looked from Sam to Dean, her eyes still wide open and vulnerable.

“You’re in good hands,” said Sam. 

She kissed them both again and pulled Dean’s body down against hers, grinding herself slowly against Sam. “I never knew it could feel this good,” she said. 

When Dean kissed her throat in response, and pressed the underside of his cock against her clit, she moaned, and the sound tinkled in the air like crystal. 

As they moved, like a single writhing organism, Sam’s cock slipped out and Dean found himself sliding into her. She was tight and wet and the friction was maddening. Dean gazed into her eyes as he moved inside of her, and then into his brothers, and they both reflected back his own expression - something close to surprise at how much feeling was embedded into each motion. Dean thrust slowly and deeply, squeezing strength from his hips. When the wave of motion crested, he pulled out of her and Sam slid back in. The transition was almost seamless, and the wave continued through Sam. Riley moaned when Sam reached his full depth, then again when he pulled free of her. Again when Dean replaced him and again when he pulled out. They moved in such perfect harmony. Sam. Dean. Sam. Dean. And in between a growing hunger and desperation to be filled once again. 

The hunger between strokes mounted to the point of delicious torture and Riley turned, straddled Sam, who lay on his back on the floor, and slid down the full length of his cock. Sam could feel how deeply it reached into her, touching places inside of her that even she didn’t know she had. He watched her stomach muscles tense and relax and her small, perfect breasts rise and fall in Dean’s hands as she grinded back and forth, pressing her clit down with her full weight against his pubic bone. 

He could feel her juices running over him, down his balls and dripping down the crack of his ass. He was vaguely aware of Dean lifting up his legs, spreading them, and could feel the coolness of her juice on his asshole as it became exposed to the air. Then a new sensation, Dean circling his asshole with his finger, sliding in up to the knuckle and pressing on a spot that immediately caused the muscles of Sam’s cock to flex. The feeling was akin to the edge of orgasm, but sustained, drawn out into a long ride along the precipice. This was followed by a sensation of relaxing as Dean withdrew.  _ More! Please more!  _ thought Sam. 

Then Dean’s thick cock, lubricated with Riley’s juices, slid into him. All three of them moaned as Dean pushed deeper and deeper. The synchronised motion of the three of them rose in speed and strength and desperation. Their moaning became an orchestra reaching its climax. Their collective orgasm was a powerful mix of tension and release, a flush of liquid burst from Riley as she threw back her head and cried out. Dean’s cock pulsed and throbbed and Sam could feel the spurts of hot cum shooting deep inside of him, and at the same time his own burning, throbbing ejaculation deep inside of Riley. For a long while they couldn’t speak. Every movement sent aftershocks quaking through them. Riley collapsed onto Sam’s chest, quivering and Dean joined her - the three of them just a tangled mass of shivering flesh. 

  
  


The three of them made love again as the sun rose and filtered through the thin curtains. This time it was slow and sensual, taking turns to focus on just one of them at a time. Riley and Sam made Dean cum with the most torturously slow blowjob, before Sam received the same. Finally, Sam and Dean turned Riley to jell-o with strong hands and gentle tongues. The pink haze had faded to a dreamy tint, but the bond between the three of them seemed to be stronger than ever. 

As they lay together across the two beds that they had pushed together, Riley said,”You know what’s funny? I feel like after we did that I kinda got a handle on the pheromones, if that’s what it is. Like I could keep it under control. Watch.”

She waved a hand at Dean’s eyes and for a moment he was blinded by the pink haze and his body shook with thrill. When she snapped her fingers again, it was gone and he was left once more with nothing but the afterglow of orgasm.

It gave Dean a sense of peace knowing that she wouldn’t be sending anyone else into madness, running off naked into the night. He also trusted that she would only use her abilities for good. There wasn’t a bad bone in her body, that was obvious.

They fell asleep again for another couple hours and woke when Riley’s alarm went off. “Oh man,” she said. “I don’t want to leave, but I have to get to ready and get back to work.” 

“Speaking of work,” said Sam reluctantly, “So should we.”

Riley slipped back into her clothes and gave them both lingering kisses before leaving. “Maybe we can do this again before you guys leave town.”

“Can’t wait,” said Dean. 

After they had showered and dressed, Dean snatched the car keys from Sam. “Doesn’t change a thing,” he said. “I still drive.”

They had narrowed down their search for the man who had fled the inn naked and mad. By triangulating the locations of the farmhouses where the attacks took place, they could make a pretty good guess where the guy might have ended up. 

As they drove en route to the stretch of nearby farmland, Dean turned to Sam. “Are we going to talk about what happened?”

“Do you think we need to?”

“Let’s put it down to Riley’s pheromones and making the best out of a crazy situation.”

“It was pretty crazy, wasn’t it?”

“Pretty amazing, actually,” said Dean. “Not gonna lie. That was maybe the best sex of my life, and I’m no stranger to the hokey pokey.” After a moment’s pause, he said, “Do you think it will ever happen again?”

“With Riley? Sure. I think we both feel the same way about her, don’t we?”

“Yeah. I guess we do.”

“As for -” Sam waved a finger between the two of them:  _ you and me.  _

“Pheromones, Sam,” said Dean, clearing his throat. “Pheromones.” But something inside him suspected that maybe Riley’s power, natural or magical, was more of an amplifier of something that was already there to begin with. Maybe Sam felt the same way, but how could he ever let that beast out of its cage?  _ Maybe one day, _ thought Dean, and smiled, remembering how their fingers had danced when they had entered Riley together, and how they had kissed each other, uninhibited by Riley’s presence. 

“Dean, pull over, there’s something there.” Sam had spotted something lying on the side of the dirt road, half hidden in the ditch. Sam barely waited for the Impala to roll to a halt before climbing out and sprinting over to it. In the ditch, a man lay snoring, naked and covered in mud and leaves. 

Sam shook him and his eyes fluttered open immediately. “What’s going on?” he slurred. Poor guy was probably dehydrated and roughed up, but otherwise okay. “Where am I?”

“You don’t remember?” asked Sam. 

“Remember what? Last thing I know I was checking into the inn. Where are my clothes?”

“Come on,” said Sam. “We’ll take you to the hospital.”

So much for their monster.  _ Just as well, _ thought Sam. With the flashbacks of his night with Dean and Riley still rising to the surface of his mind, he doubted he’d be very agile if face to face with anything more vicious than a daschund. 

As they drove to the hospital, the mud-covered man sitting quietly on a towel that Dean had spread over the back seat for him, Sam stole a glance at Dean. 

_ How much of last night was Riley,  _ he wondered.  _ And how much of it was a seed that had always been there and finally allowed to flourish.  _


End file.
